


LOS DÍAS PERDIDOS

by AndPerseo



Series: SAINT SEIYA PRIMORDIAL [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Diálogo que a veces funciona, Dónde estaba la bitch de June durante los otros arcos, Gen, Lo que hago para no trabajar en mi tesis, OCs que nadie pidió, Otra historia de los santos de bronce, demasiado amor por los bronces, plot que nace sobre la marcha
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndPerseo/pseuds/AndPerseo
Summary: Una historia más sobre los santos de bronce y lo que vivieron después del Inframundo.





	1. VAGABUNDO

**Author's Note:**

> Vaya, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribí algo de Saint Seiya, casi una década, han pasado tantas cosas desde entonces... Como sea, esta cosa es el preludio de una historia post-Hades. Comienzo con June e iré reuniendo a los demás bronces y otros personajes. Si bien lo escribo para relajarme entre días estresantes, si les gustó, me encantaría saberlo.
> 
> Por cierto, la canción al final es Dissolve Girl de Massive Attack (muy recomendable).

**SAINT SEIYA PRIMORDIAL. LOS DÍAS PERDIDOS**

  
  
Como cada 243 años Atenea se enfrentó al señor de la muerte por el futuro de la Tierra. Pero entre batallas y sacrificios, no todo se trató de los grandes héroes. Por el contrario, fueron pequeñas historias de guerreros errantes las que al final dieron forma al futuro.  
  
 **I.    Vagabundo**

  
_Este dolor algún día te será útil_   
_Ovidio_

  
  
Desde que perdió su hogar, la protegida de la constelación del Camaleón vio pasar lentamente los días. Había perdido la fe cuando aquella revuelta interna costó la vida a su maestro, Albiore de Cefeo,  y aunque los caballeros de bronce habían logrado vencer y reestablecer la paz, parecía no ser suficiente; ser un santo carecía de significado.  
Al ser convocados en la guerra contra Hades, aquellos cuyo poder era insuficiente o su voluntad titubeaba, como ella, fueron enviados a contrarrestar amenazas lejanas, mientras los grandes guerreros entraron al inframundo a salvarlos.    
En el Santuario se decía que algo había cambiado en aquella batalla, se murmuraba que Seiya y los demás habían visto algo en aquel lugar, que al regresar no fue en plenitud de sus fuerzas y que alguien había sido herido de gravedad. Toda la orden esperó que regresaran a Grecia a tomar las armaduras de oro, mas luego de un año no lo habían hecho. Por su parte, Atenea había permanecido en Oriente.  
Sin embargo, con o sin ellos las cosas no se detenían, los que quedaban se mantenían dispersos en misiones respondiendo a los conflictos que surgían cada día desde el final de la batalla.  
June misma quiso ir a Oriente cuando supo de su regreso, deseaba ver a Shun, lo último que tenía en el mundo. No obstante, hacerlo significaba también volver a una lealtad fracturada, por lo que pospuso esa visita y la respuesta a los llamados desde Grecia, hasta que uno llegó bajo un nombre más que conocido: Marin la necesitaba.

  
  
–––oOoOo––  
  


  
Camaleón era consciente de que no evadiría su deber por siempre, así que regresó al Santuario. No era como lo conoció, aun tras la victoria, había en el aire un sentimiento de derrota y abandono; Shaina y Marin se ocupaban de los aprendices, mas sin un líder y una élite era como si la orden muriera.  
En aquel lugar June encontró a Marin de Águila ya esperándola mientras se hacía cargo de los pocos nuevos reclutas.  
–Tardaste menos de lo que imaginé –la santa de plata conservaba una voz llena de autoridad incluso en los peores tiempos.  
–Lo lamento, Marin, no pude ofrecer la obediencia ciega que se necesita en una amazona...  
Marin negó moviendo la cabeza lentamente.  
–No serás la primera ni la última en dudar, es una vida dura. Estás aquí y no puedes actuar como un nómada, tienes talento y te entrenó un santo honorable como pocos. Nuevamente Atenea nos necesita a todos, puedes alejarte del Santuario mas no renunciar. Sí, tu isla fue una baja en la guerra, en eso tampoco eres única, todos hemos perdido algo.  
June la vio avergonzada y al mismo tiempo llena de pesar. El águila avanzó entre las ruinas sin prestarle mayor atención.  
–Tengo una misión para ti, ya que dejaste tu máscara mientras tomabas una decisión, podrás ir a lugares donde Shaina o yo no.  
–¿De qué se trata? ¿A quién buscaré esta ocasión?  
–A las discípulas de Hestia.  Siempre hemos sabido de ellas y luego de la guerra santa amenazaron con cortar lazos, algo que Atenea no desea. Nadie las ha atacado desde que se tiene memoria, pero confían más en las mujeres, por lo que iremos cada una a sus altares principales llevando un favor de Atenea. Irás al que está aquí en Grecia.  
–¿A dónde irán ustedes?  
–Yo iré a Asia y Shaina a África, estrictamente a Cartago.  
–¿Todavía usan los nombres antiguos? –Camaleón se mostró sorprendida.  
–Ellas sí.  
–Es cercano a donde nací, si me permites ir yo…–June dudó.  
–No, son las órdenes que recibimos –Marin se detuvo y suavizó su tono–. Escucha, todo estará bien, encontrarás tu camino. Todos nosotros lo haremos en algún momento, por ahora somos sólo humanos viviendo las consecuencias de conflictos que nos superan.  
June se quedó sin palabras.  
–Sé que no sirve de mucho decirlo… lamento que no volvieran, que no regresara… –Camaleón titubeó al terminar de decirlo, era todavía una herida fresca para todos.  
–Siempre fue una posibilidad. Era su deber, así como el mío es permanecer. Y el tuyo es seguirme –Marin guardó silencio un instante como si temiera que su voz se quebrara–. ¿Conoces los refugios de Hestia?

  
  
––OoO––

  
June nunca había estado en lo que otras órdenes llamaban un refugio, el territorio neutral donde sin importar el dios que les protegiera podían recuperarse de sus heridas bajo el manto de la Diosa del Hogar. Era un lugar como salido de las historias que Albiore les contaba sobre el mitológico comienzo de las órdenes; una vieja posada junto al mar llena de santos heridos, reunidos en grupos pequeños y sin hablar unos con otros, todos cubriendo las cajas de sus armaduras.  
Con que era cierto, había más órdenes y eran diferentes a lo que conocía, desde su aspecto o la manera de hablar, incluso sus gestos permitían distinguirlos; algunos lucían como griegos comunes, mientras que otros todavía portaban sus ropas de siglos atrás.  
La amazona avanzó por la entrada cargando la caja de su armadura, bien cubierta para no delatar su origen. Por la misma razón tomó la precaución de no usar su máscara. Vestía para no llamar la atención, sólo botas, pantalón oscuro, camisa blanca y su cabello sujeto en un rojo lienzo etíope. Apenas podía disimular su sorpresa ante tal recinto; a su propia forma era maravilloso presenciar aquello: la gran familia de guerreros destinada a matarse.  
Una ninfa morena como salida de la Grecia clásica la vio y fue corriendo hacia ella, sin duda se trataba de una de las Hermanas de Hestia. Sin pudor alguno se acercó y  sujetó el rostro de Camaleón con dulzura.  
–Siempre quise ver el rostro de una santa de Atenea, pero ustedes eligen ocultarse  –miró la cara de June por varios ángulos–. Soy Olimpia, fui enviada a recibirte.  
–Traje lo prometido por mi Diosa –June se puso de rodillas y ofreció el cofre que le había sido encomendado.  
–¿Eres de su Santuario? ¿Dónde naciste? Tu acento es extraño y eres alta –aquella mujer hablaba demasiado rápido y parecía emocionada de tenerla ahí al recibir aquel presente.  
–Nací en la Isla de Andrómeda, en Etiopía.  
–Oh, la sangre de Perseo y la princesa –la mujer sonrió tierna–, ¿es cierto que no quedan muchos?  
–Sí –la amazona volteó el rostro.  
–Es una pena –la ninfa sujetó ahora el rubio cabello de su visitante con curiosidad–. Las órdenes de mujeres cada vez nos visitan menos, se quedan en el Viejo Mundo, y nosotras… siempre solas en esta antigua tradición… –se inclinó hacia la guerrera y viéndola a los ojos tomó sus manos–. Por eso Atenea nos envía mensajes y compañía. Promete que te quedarás un tiempo, después de todo, hace mucho se decía que donde esté mi diosa es el único hogar verdadero.  
Para June fue como si removieran un deseo profundo y respondió sin dudar.  
–Si eso es cierto, juro que lo haré.  
–Bien, las bondades de La Doncella se extienden a todos los santos, este es un lugar neutral ajeno a todo conflicto –Olimpia fue clara–. Las reglas son sencillas: no puedes revelar a qué orden perteneces, no puedes portar armadura, y sobre todo, no puedes derramar sangre.

  
––OoO––

  
Así pasaron los días en aquel oasis. June dejó de llevar consigo la caja de su armadura, y se entregó a la sensación de tranquilidad observando a la llamada Hermandad realizar las labores propias del lugar y los aprendices correr alrededor de ellas; eran inocentes como quien no ha visto batallas, Camaleón creía que tenían la misma mirada pura que Shun, ojos con los que en ocasiones todavía soñaba. Como cada mañana, aunque era inevitable una punzada de dolor al despertar recordando su isla,  se permitió jugar, reír y bromear con ellos: viajar al pasado.  
Y sabía que no era la única para quien aquello tenía un significado. Notó que alguien los veía fijamente: un santo joven con una cicatriz cruzando su frente y una mirada tan agresiva como azul. Él sanaba sus heridas en silencio, sólo los observaba a lo lejos, como si quisiera apropiarse de aquella clase de alegría.  
Por la tarde, los pequeños aprendices jugaban y las doncellas preparaban los alimentos; June y aquel joven caballero por un segundo cruzaron miradas de mutua desconfianza. Sin embargo, ella ya no era de los que esperan quietos a que las cosas sucedan.  
–Por si no lo sabes, dañar a cualquiera de ellos es un sacrilegio –la amazona comía una manzana mientras que rodeaba a aquel santo que descansaba bajo la sombra de un árbol–. Su felicidad es contagiosa, aunque hay corazones tan oscuros que quisieran arrebatarla. Y para ellos siempre tengo lista mi arma.  
Él esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa y volteó a verla de un modo que años atrás le habría helado la sangre.  
–No seré yo quien rompa el tabú y tú, rubia, no serías suficiente para detenerme si quisiera hacerlo.  
June se esforzó por mantener la compostura y vio al fondo de aquellos ojos furiosos, pero no encontró maldad, sólo otra alma herida. Prefirió no darle más importancia; cada uno enfrentaría sus demonios a su estilo.  
Se alejó de él para ayudar a las doncellas a colocar la gran mesa donde comerían todos los visitantes y dejó pasar una tarde más en la soleada Grecia.

  
  
––OoO—

  
El llamado de auxilio de un cosmos despertó al alba a Camaleón, quien a toda prisa tomó su látigo y corrió hacia la playa sin siquiera portar armadura, hasta encontrar a Olimpia sollozando y bajo ataque.  
June llegó justo a tiempo para proteger a los aprendices deteniendo el embate con su látigo; en el mismo instante en que el joven santo llegaba a escudarlos del enemigo.  
–No sabes lo que haces, atentar contra este santuario y su hospitalidad es una profanación –la ninfa sujetaba entre su manto a uno de los aprendices que lloraba de miedo.  
–Es momento de que ustedes, la orden del fuego sagrado, deje de acobardarse y otorgue a los guerreros lo que nos corresponde –era un hombre anormalmente alto que hablaba con un pesado acento y portaba una armadura de color rojizo que bajo el sol brillaba como sangre.  
–No lo entiendes, hay cosas que no son sobre el poder sino sobre el hogar. Esto no vale tu vida, desiste, regresemos al refugio y tendrás el perdón. De lo contrario vendrán por ti y los que protegen a mi Diosa no conocen la misericordia.  
–Encontrarán sólo un sembradío de cadáveres. Porque no me iré sin la flama de Hestia –amenazó aquel guerrero con una voz estruendosa al lanzar un ataque cegador.  
El joven santo, sin decir palabra se convirtió en un fénix de fuego; los cosmos se enfrentaron en un centellante choque y las llamas crecieron hacia su enemigo. Pero pronto se apagaron, había algo mal, como si estuviera atado a un lugar lejano que lo reclamaba para sí.  
June lo vio menguar frente a ella y con su látigo detuvo a su oponente hasta proyectarlo contra la arena.  
–¡No intervengas, rubia! ¡No es un enemigo digno!  
–No seas idiota, apenas puedes usar tu cosmos. En ese estado acabarás muerto así se trate sólo de un principiante que venía contra mujeres y niños.  
–No sería la primera vez –bufó  al tiempo que se lanzaba de frente a su adversario– no necesito de alguien como tú.  
La amazona no soltó al hombre de armadura roja y presenció fascinada un choque magnífico entre los dos poderes. Debía admitir que, a diferencia de Shun, ella era capaz de encontrar cierto placer en la batalla; como si todo fuera insignificante ante el brillo de un cosmos emulando al sol.  
June vio al joven santo atacar y convertir a su contrincante en cenizas con un golpe de su puño, mas la onda resultante en el impacto lo arrojó violentamente al mar.  
Olimpia  al verlo cayó desmayada y los aprendices la llevaron hacia el recinto. June se detuvo un segundo, si, como decía Marin, por siglos nunca habían atacado a aquellas mujeres, el romper el tabú significaba que había algo más grande gestándose, algo de lo cual debía dar aviso al Santuario.

  
––OoO—

  
Tampoco podía abandonar al joven santo cuyo cosmos seguía extinto y su presencia se desvanecía. June supo que, aún con su aspecto severo, algo grave sucedía y no lograría salir solo. Dudó por un instante, ir por él era exacto la idea del sacrificio de la que buscaba alejarse; el preservar la violencia de otros en un mundo que no tendría piedad por los que ella amara.  
Tenía la opción de no involucrarse, sólo irse ahora y dejarlo a su suerte. Para su desgracia, la sangre era más pesada que cualquier deseo de libertad y la hizo lanzarse al agua a rescatarlo. Después todo, Albiore se había sacrificado para que pudieran escapar; y a su vez había transmitido ese mismo espíritu, a ella, a Shun… Su legado no era sólo ser santos, sino ser de los que, pese a la fuerza de su carácter, reservaban su vida para los otros.  
Y entonces sucedió lo que había pedido cada noche en sus plegarias: le otorgaron un rumbo. En el agua su cuerpo fue invadido por algo desconocido, apenas pudo controlar sus movimientos para ir por el joven caballero y sujetarlo, sus ojos sólo veían lo que alguien más le mostraba, rápidas imágenes de personas y lugares ajenos; una guerrera creando fuego con sus manos para abrirle paso a un campo de batalla a ella y a otros caballeros de bronce, una gran guerra, Atenea herida, un ejército por doquier tratando de derribarlos. Encontró un solo rostro conocido: Shun devastado, hundiéndose en oscuridad, intentó seguirlo sin éxito, pues contempló su propia muerte a manos de una mirada maligna. En un parpadeo todo cesó.  
¿Era aquello el futuro?  
Todavía estaba bajo el agua sujetando a aquel forastero inconsciente e impulsándose hacia la superficie. Entendió que era momento de enfrentarse al pasado e ir hacia adelante, hacia la reconstrucción; si eso era su destino estaba dispuesta a afrontarlo a la manera de su gente, sólo honraría de verdad a su maestro no dejando que Andrómeda muriera con él; el linaje no había terminado, le correspondía a ella mantenerlo, siempre con la frente en alto, siempre contra la corriente.  
Que hicieran polvo su cuerpo o consumaran su existencia. Que así fuera. Pero no sin pelear: su sacrificio tendría un propósito. Volvería con su orden e iría a Japón, donde estaba la única capaz de interpretar lo que acababa de ver.

  
_Shame, such a shame_   
_I think I kind of lost myself again_   
_Day, yesterday_   
_Really should be leaving but I stay_   
_Say, say my name_   
_I need a little love to ease the pain_   
_I need a little love to ease the pain_   
_It's easy to remember when it came_

  
  
_Naturalmente, no sería tan fácil. Sus enemigos ya esperaban por ella._


	2. Otredad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El regreso de los santos de bronce visto desde afuera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo, en lo que acabo los siguientes capítulos con los demás de bronce, algo con un OC (no se estresen, ningún OC es para ships con personajes canon, sólo quería más personajes femeninos interactuando). ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> La canción es Disparate Youth (https://youtu.be/mIMMZQJ1H6E) aunque pop me gusta la letra y en el playlist de esta cosa hay un poco de todo.

**SAINT SEIYA PRIMORDIAL. LOS DÍAS PERDIDOS**   
  
_Don't look ahead, there's stormy weather_   
_Another roadblock in our way_   
_But if we go, we go together_   
_Our hands are tied here if we stay_   
  
_Oh, we said our dreams will carry us_   
_And if don't fly we will run_   
_Now we push right past to find out_   
_Or either win what they have lost_   
  
_Oh ah, oh ah_   
_We know now we won't go_   
_Oh ah, oh ah_   
_Our lives worth fighting for_   
_Oh ah, oh ah_   
_We know now we won't go_   
_Oh ah, oh ah_   
_Our lives worth fighting for_

  
  
**II. Otredad**

 

  
_“Debes entender que hay más de un camino a la cima de la montaña”_   
_― Miyamoto Musashi_

  
  
Antes de que escuches lo que tengo por contar, debo decirte que pertenezco a una orden de mujeres. Podrá parecer un detalle irrelevante, pero es necesario para comprender muchas de nuestras acciones. Pues, para los griegos necios que dieron origen a las órdenes, el serlo era visto como una desgracia, no teníamos voz y nuestro nombre no debía ni siquiera ser pronunciado. Es por eso que repito el mío cada que es posible: mi nombre es Lyon y soy protegida por el legado de la heroína Atalanta; Lyon, nacida en la orden de Artemis; Lyon, ¡educada en la maldita tradición antigua!   
  
Es también por ser mujeres que hemos vivido ajenas a los otros.  
  
Entendido esto, debes saber que soy una guerrera afortunada, porque desde la sombra pude presenciar el comienzo de la siguiente gran guerra: cuando, un par de años atrás, estuve por primera vez frente a los santos de Atenea, una noche en el coliseo de Tokio.   
  
Afrodita, mi diosa, supo de ellos y de Atenea de inmediato y desde la distancia de un palco los vimos surgir. Sé que no fuimos las únicas, el exponer nuestras tradiciones como un circo fue una afrenta a los dioses, aunque los consideraron tan insignificantes que lo dejaron pasar; quienes les vigilaban se limitaron a observar al igual que nosotras.   
  
Pegaso, Dragón, Cisne, e incluso Andrómeda y Unicornio, eran un poder naciente e inexperto, pero indefinible. Al aparecer Fénix, Afrodita y yo nos miramos sorprendidas bajo aquel cosmos monstruoso y ella me sonrió nerviosa sabiendo que regresaba la época de los mitos. Mi sangre hirvió al sentir aquella maldita presencia y supe que así comenzaba la gran confrontación que nos habían prometido, la que nos llevará al fin de los tiempos.  
  
Desde ese día no los perdimos de vista, ya eran juguete de los dioses, lanzándose a la batalla sin miedo ni estrategia. Los seguimos durante su revuelta interna, cuando enfrentaron al señor de los mares e incluso en su partida al mundo de la muerte. Y como siempre sucede, los espectadores vimos más que los jugadores.  
  
No esperamos que regresaran, mas lo hicieron. No han sido los primeros en escapar de la muerte, yo misma lo hice alguna vez, pero alguien ha atado a ellos sus deseos y no los dejará volver a un camino mortal fácilmente. Soy incapaz de imaginar lo que pasa por su cabeza, esos santos de bronce son ignorantes de que actos magníficos tienen consecuencias igual de catastróficas; sin saberlo marcaron una ruptura con el camino de los Olímpicos, que ahora sólo se mantienen a la espera para descender a este, el que llaman el Mundo Nuevo.  
  
Hace un año que volvieron, trayendo consigo caos para los santos ocultos, con su Santuario en decadencia, otros hemos tenido que responder por ellos ante los imbéciles que creen que el mundo ha quedado indefenso.  
  
Como puedes imaginar a estas alturas, Afrodita no tiene un ejército, apenas un par de santos a los que no nos ha quedado más opción que volver a combatir. Un año ya, atrapando rebeldes, escondiendo armas sagradas y ocultando ataques.   
  
Días atrás todo tomó un punto sin retorno: atacaron a las doncellas de Hestia tratando de robar su fuego sagrado. Rompieron un tabú tal que alteraron el delicado equilibrio restante desde la caída de Hades, nadie sabe quién se atrevió a esa clase de estupidez y, en respuesta, en unas horas la orden de Hera había ordenado a todos los santos del Viejo Mundo que se marcharan y a nosotros ya no nos era posible ir a los reinos divinos. Desde entonces impera entre los guerreros la tensión y silencio previos a un gran ataque.   
  
Afrodita ha pasado los últimos siglos de su existencia mezclada entre los mortales, ahora ha quedado aislada sabiendo que en algún momento vendrán a tratar de quitarle ese poder divino y una alianza es volverse un jugador más en la guerra.  
  
Somos insuficientes ante esta clase de amenaza y soy realista, mucho de lo que nos enseñaron como las virtudes de una mujer santo simplemente ya no funciona, los tiempos han cambiado, el guardar silencio alejadas de los problemas ya no nos garantiza sobrevivir, debemos ir por nuevos caminos.  
  
Es día de que esos bronces idiotas asesinos de dioses sepan de nosotras.  
  


 

  
_So let them say we won't do better_   
_Lay out the rules that we can't break_   
_They wanna sit and watch you wiggler_   
_Their legacy's too hard to take_   
  
_Oh, we said our dreams will carry us_   
_And if don't fly we will run_   
_Now we push right past to find out_   
_Or either win what they have lost_   
  
_Oh ah, oh ah_   
_We know now we won't go_   
_Oh ah, oh ah_   
_Our lives worth fighting for_   
_Oh ah, oh ah_   
_We know now we won't go_   
_Oh ah, oh ah_   
_Our lives worth fighting for_   
_In their heads and in their beds_   
_In their eyes it shows_   
_When the beacon breaks well then_   
_You ask and they don't know_   
_Oh tell me then_   
_I turn my back well the odds all stand beneath me_   
_And they all said I was mislead_   
_But now the odds now standing with me_   
  
_Oh ah, oh ah_   
_It rolls into the gold_   
_Oh ah, oh ah_   
_Our lives worth fighting for_   
  
  



	3. Las huellas del antiguo fuego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikki afronta lo vivido después de la batalla contra Hades y conoce a otro santo de bronce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya casi acabo con estos capítulos que no se tratan de mucho. Advierto, pese a lo que parezca, esto no va más allá del ship-tease pues soy un fail total para escribir ships y siempre se acaban volviendo amistades peculiares (que sería el plan en este caso). Además, ya toca saber qué hacen los bronces que no han aparecido. ¡Gracias por leerme! Espero no editar mil veces en los siguientes días.
> 
> *La primera canción es Hurt en la versión de Johny Cash.
> 
> *En esta ocasión debo pedirles un gran favor, al acercarse a la parte final POR FAVOR, POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAN, escuchen "the dull flame of desire" de Björk, la versión del álbum (sí, la que dura 7 minutos y medio), desde el minuto 3:40 en que entra la voz de Anohni, la letra es un poema que buscaba usar en algún texto.

  
**SAINT SEIYA PRIMORDIAL. LOS DÍAS PERDIDOS**

  
_"You will die like a dog for no good reason."_   
_—Ernest Hemingway_

  
  
**III. Reconozco las huellas del antiguo fuego**

  
_I hurt myself today_   
_To see if I still feel_   
_I focus on the pain_   
_The only thing that's real_   
_The needle tears a hole_   
_The old familiar sting_   
_Try to kill it all away_   
_But I remember everything_

  
Ikki cayó al agua y al no poder moverse se hundió con rapidez. Esa era otra de las cosas que habían cambiado al volver de aquel lugar maldito: ahora a menudo no era capaz ni de salvarse a sí mismo.   
Siguió su descenso rodeado del espectáculo marino, tanto que por un segundo se permitió disfrutar lo que estaba frente a él, toda aquella belleza azul.  Podía estar seguro de que no era el final, apenas un inconveniente más en la espera de que algo peor llegara a él. Entonces escuchó que alguien entraba al agua.   
Fénix se concentró esperando un ataque. Los rayos de sol que penetraban hasta ahí y la nube de pequeños peces le impedía distinguir con claridad; vio cabello dorado y ojos azules. Pensó en ella, Esmeralda, la única; sólo para aceptar que de ser esa su última visión mostraría una infinita misericordia por parte de quien jugaba con sus vidas.   
Sin embargo, quien llegó hasta él fue la impertinente guerrera rubia con su largo cabello flotando alrededor. A prisa lo sujetó y sacó a la superficie.

  
ooOoOoo

  
La amazona lo arrojó sobre la arena para ir al frente, donde ya estaban dos santos que los veían con desdén. Eran un hombre y una mujer portando armaduras azules.  
–Guerrera, somos de la orden de Hera y sabemos que ambos pelearon en este refugio, dinos qué sucedió u obtendremos la verdad de ti –preguntó ella con desprecio dirigiéndose a June.  
–No creo que esa sea la manera de… –Camaleón respondió con desconfianza.   
La mujer fue hacia ella y en un rápido movimiento la trató de golpear, quedando sujeta por el látigo.  
–No estamos jugando, ¿fueron tan idiotas para creer que la orden reina no vendría si atacaban un refugio? ¿Qué buscaban? –apretó el puño tratando de liberarse.  
–Imbécil, tú tampoco debes derramar su sangre en un santuario… –Ikki gruñó fastidiado, pero cuando iba a intervenir el hombre lo alcanzó con su maza plateada, arrojándolo de nuevo contra el piso.   
June volteó a verlo y la mujer  aprovechó la distracción para sujetarla del cuello hasta levantarla en vilo.  
–Ahora me dirás lo que pasó o ninguno saldrá de aquí.  
–Un idiota atacó a Olimpia y la protegimos…  habló de un fuego sagrado… –Camaleón prefirió hablar al ver a Ikki muy débil tirado en la arena.  
–¿Dice la verdad? –preguntó el hombre.  
La mujer santo encendió su cosmos y lo proyectó contra la amazona, que quedó a su merced mostrándole sus recuerdos.  
–Sí, es cierto que salvaron a la doncella y no portaron armaduras.  
En ese momento escucharon los gritos de Olimpia.  
–¡Ellos nos salvaron! ¡Ni siquiera ustedes pueden hacer algo así en este refugio! –gritó la ninfa sujetando su manto sobre su cabello negro.  
Al escucharla, la mujer arrojó a June en la arena junto a Ikki.  
–Guarda silencio, doncella, ya sabemos que ellos no hicieron este desastre. Hubo más  ataques en los altares a Hestia, todos menos afortunados, el santuario de Cartago se convirtió en un baño de sangre.   
–Shaina… –la amazona murmuró apretando su látigo.  
–Bien, la historia es: todo inició por santos exiliados –el hombre levantó lo que quedaba de la roja armadura calcinada– en armaduras de reliquia. ¿Quién creó este fuego?   
June, Olimpia e Ikki se vieron entre ellos, mas ninguno respondió.   
–¿De qué orden son estos idiotas? –preguntó el hombre.  
–Sabes que no puedo decírtelo, aquí todos son anónimos, no importa quién inició un fuego, tienes a tu culpable –Olimpia mantuvo la firmeza en su voz.  
–¿Así te diriges ahora a la orden reina? –retó a la doncella con una voz agresiva al tiempo que se acercaba a ella.  
Ikki por fin pudo ponerse de pie y se colocó entre Olimpia y aquel hombre.  
–Estás en territorio de las doncellas y pueden hacer lo que quieran en él, no tienen por qué escucharte.  
El santo no respondió. Le lanzó un puñetazo que Fénix no esquivó pues antes perdió el conocimiento.  
–Vaya inútil –el hombre sonrió lleno de satisfacción revisando los restos de la armadura, luego se dirigió a Olimpia–. Levantaremos una barrera y nadie puede entrar ni salir de este refugio hasta el siguiente amanecer cuando haya sido purificado.  

  
ooOoOoo

  
Para Fénix, la batalla contra Hades no se comparó a lo que sucedió después. Habían quedado atrapados en un mundo de los muertos que caía a pedazos y Saori ya no tenía fuerza suficiente para sacarlos de ahí.   
Se reunieron en torno a Pegaso a esperar el fin, cuando una luz brillante como el sol invadió el lugar y los separó, enviándolo a un infinito vacío cubierto de oscuridad.   
Comenzó entonces el verdadero horror: el frío, los gritos atormentados a lo lejos, la perpetua caída.  
Aun así fue mejor que el silencio que le siguió y lo dejó a solas con sus pensamientos. Ahí sintió auténtico terror. Las sombras se apropiaban de él y su cosmos fue reducido a una débil flama.  
Finalmente, en medio de aquel gran vacío escuchó una voz que emergía de las profundidades del tiempo.  
–Seres como ustedes, retadores de dioses, deben ser condenados, no pueden morir todavía, tampoco pueden huir. A diferencia tuya, los otros conservan esa esperanza, porque tienen deseos. No tú, que eternamente permanecerás como un ser para la violencia, en espera de la siguiente gran pelea –sonaba antigua y profunda–. Hombres como tú mantienen los ciclos en movimiento con sus sangrientos sacrificios. Hombres como tú no podrán encontrar jamás el consuelo en la paz, su única satisfacción yace en el combate. Te concedo el retorno, a ti, otro ser imperfecto. Ve y gánate  la gloria.  
Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Ikki se sintió profundamente vulnerable y desnudo ante aquella presencia fuera del mundo. ¿En verdad estaba la felicidad no en el reposo sino en luchar mientras durara su vida? ¿Qué seguía para él?  
La voz se extinguió y al volver el silencio comenzó también su regreso al mundo vivo: un dolor profundo desde el interior de su ser, calando en sus entrañas, cada partícula de su cuerpo recordándole que la existencia era sufrimiento.   
Ikki no supo quién los trajo desde el Inframundo, debió ser un cosmos inmenso para lograr tal hazaña. De pronto estaban él, sus hermanos y Saori de vuelta en la playa.   
No habló con ellos de lo sucedido, ni quiso preguntar. Al igual que siempre, sólo se fue. Aunque pronto sabría en qué consistía su castigo.

  
ooOoOoo

  
Ikki recordó aquel profundo dolor y despertó aterrado tratando de respirar. Se lanzó furioso al frente, para ser apenas sujeto por June y su látigo, quedando a unos centímetros de Olimpia. Volteó colérico hacia ellas, mas no estaba preparado para lo que encontró: miradas de honesta preocupación.  
–¡Quieto! tienes heridas menores y sigues perdiendo el conocimiento –la rubia, pese a su resistencia, lo obligó a sentarse sobre la cama– por lo que hiciste al pelear debes ser muy fuerte,  sólo que… no es un buen momento.  
Fénix vio a su alrededor desesperado, estaban él, Olimpia y la rubia en un cuarto del refugio. Levantó los brazos con desgano indicando su rendición para que lo soltaran y cuando la amazona retiró su arma, se dejó caer en la cama, apretando su cara con un gesto frustrado.  
–Maldita sea, sigue pasando.  
Camaleón y Olimpia voltearon a verse confundidas y prefirieron cambiar de tema.  
–La hermandad se molestó porque pelearan en un refugio, es una ofensa contra la hospitalidad. Les conté todo y permitieron que se quedaran, por desgracia… no te sanarán… –admitió Olimpia  avergonzada.  
–No lo digas como si fuera tu culpa, Olimpia –June molesta volteó a ver a Ikki–. Les diste muchos problemas, llevas horas entre pesadillas y tratabas de atacar a todo el que intentara ayudarte. Las asustaste y le prohibieron acercarse a ti.   
–Lo lamento –Ikki respondió con sinceridad.   
–Dijeron que esa clase de pena es digna de un condenado: te llamaron Atlas –la rubia seguía sin confiar del todo en él.  
–Son observadoras –a Fénix le pareció casi graciosa la idea.  
Olimpia sonrió con el comentario.  
–No es un halago, únicamente nombramos a los problemáticos. Y al no usar sus nombres reales, Atlas  parecía hacerte justicia.  
Ikki vio dónde había sido alcanzado por los ataques, también notó que no habían limpiado sus heridas.  
–Si necesitas ayuda yo puedo hacerlo –ofreció la amazona de forma amable– desde que entrenaba curaba las heridas de mis compañeros, y…  
–No es necesario… –la interrumpió aún receloso.  
June se levantó enfadada y fue hacia la ventana, donde se quedó observando al exterior. Detrás, Olimpia le acercó el material de curación a Ikki que se quitaba los jirones de camisa.   
–¿Qué está sucediendo? –Camaleón notó que llegaban más santos de la que se hacía llamar orden reina y las doncellas parecían poco gustosas de tenerlos ahí.  
–Algo en lo que prefiero no involucrarlos, podrán irse por la mañana  y dar aviso a su gente. Aquí estaremos bien. Al igual que todas las órdenes, tenemos nuestros tesoros. Alguien no pensó lo suficiente y trató de tomarlos; si lo intentan de nuevo nuestros aliados nos protegerán.  
–Ustedes dedican su vida a los demás, si alguien los toca, lo enviaré a…–Ikki trató torpemente y sin éxito de atender las heridas en su espalda ante la mirada incrédula y llena de horror de Olimpia.   
–Para eso primero deberías mantenerte consciente –June lo vio seguir con sus intentos–. ¡Esto es deprimente! Yo lo haré –se sujetó el cabello, le arrebató el material y comenzó a limpiar cuidadosamente sus heridas.  
El santo sintió por un instante el tacto tibio en su espalda y saltó ante el escalofrío, deteniéndola.   
–¡Déjame! –Fénix volteó alterado alejándose de ella  
–¿Qué pasa? ¿Te lastimé? –preguntó June inquieta.  
Ikki mantuvo la vista en el piso; la expresión preocupada de la rubia lo irritó más y Olimpia se echó a reír hasta que ambos voltearon incómodos.  
–Creo que no está acostumbrado a que lo toquen y lo intimidaste –Olimpia continuó con sus risas juguetonas.  
–Es una idiotez…  
–¡Este tipo es imposible! –rugió Camaleón, le arrojó a la cara las gasas y salió del cuarto con su látigo en mano.

  
ooOoOoo

  
Olimpia e Ikki se quedaron en un silencio que fue roto cuando ella comenzó a reír de nuevo y encendió su cosmos dorado y sanador.  
–Deberías pedirle una disculpa, la rubia realmente estaba preocupada, sólo que ambos tienen ese horrible temperamento.  
–Pierde su tiempo tratando de hacer amigos en estos sitios.  
–Hablas demasiado –sentenció Olimpia de forma tajante.  
–¿Disculpa?  
–Para tus palabras pesimistas pasas bastante tiempo salvando a otros. Por ello elegiste  llevar esta carga en solitario, lo cual fue un error – la doncella continuó.  
–No sé a qué te refieres.  
–Olvidas quién soy,  te conocemos: sé que no has visto a los otros santos de bronce desde hace un año. Y es claro que vives molesto con el mundo, incluso con tu orden, por eso has permanecido aquí más de lo usual. Es normal que te sientas cómodo, Hestia trae armonía y calma esa ira que te mantiene en ebullición. Sin embargo, mañana tendrás que partir y regresará la furia que te corroe –mantuvo un gesto maternal desconocido para él–. Ahora crees que se debe a que tu cosmos palidece y no puedes controlarlo desde que volviste de la eterna noche. Pero antes tu poder era pleno y la cólera ya estaba ahí, definiéndote.  
Ikki se puso de pie, la situación se le iba de las manos.  
–No lo entiendes, años atrás el fénix surgió de la ira y así he sobrevivido en medio de todo lo que no puedo cambiar o aceptar –por primera vez Ikki pudo decirlo en voz alta y sintió la necesidad de llorar–. A estas alturas, dejarlo ir es olvidar a aquellos por quienes vivo en duelo.  
–No tiene sentido que esa clase de odio surja de un amor tan puro o una amistad sincera. Hay más en ti que los impulsos de un santo.  
–No lo sé, no soy más que esto: un guerrero, no puedo ni imaginar mi vida de otra manera, sin mi fuerza no queda nada en mí que valga la pena. Quien nos trajo de regreso lo sabía; volver con un cosmos que se desvanece cada que lo invoco fue parte de su castigo, ser incapaz de proteger o salvar a otros porque continúo peleando contra su maldición para huir de aquel vacío.  
–En la Hermandad de Hestia conocemos parte del futuro y no te mentiré, sé que te falta por vivir cosas peores. También sucederán muchas cosas buenas que no sabes ni que anhelas.   
–No me asustas, sé que para mí no hay esperanza –confesó Ikki.  
Olimpia se levantó y se acercó a él.  
–No estás escuchando: reconozco el fuego sagrado en ti, el fuego del hogar –la doncella tomó su mano en un gesto protector–.Tu papel será más noble: brindar esperanza a otros, tu diosa, tus hermanos y tu orden.   
–La rubia lo dijo, para eso tendría que poder mantenerme despierto.  
–Un año viviendo incompleto y sin una respuesta te ha hecho aprender cosas, eres menos impulsivo, aunque mantienes el deseo por amparar al débil. Mi diosa escuchó tu plegaria, por eso te hizo venir. Te agradecerá liberándote de quien te ata desde el mundo de los muertos. No obstante, debes decidir cómo continuar cuando tu llama retorne, ahora ya sabes qué buscan de ti.   
–No sabría ni dónde empezar. Quien me trajo de vuelta quería un asesino que pudiera cruzar entre vida y muerte –admitió Ikki con algo parecido a la tristeza.  
–No le otorgues eso, eres nuestro Atlas. Resistid y reservaos para días más felices: ve con a Atenea, protege a tus hermanos y al mundo donde amaste. Resiste. Mientras eso sucede, puedes comenzar con los detalles pequeños, siendo cordial con quien ha tratado de serlo contigo.   
Olimpia le señaló la salida.  
–He pasado demasiado tiempo aquí, necesito tomar aire –Ikki salió abrumado.

  
ooOoOoo

  
En ese año Ikki había pensado cada día y a detalle sobre todo lo hablado y aun así le asombraba la forma en que las discípulas de Hestia conocían la fragilidad no confesada y lo dejaban expuesto.  
Afuera encontró a la rubia observando desde un rincón cómo la orden recién llegada tomaba el control del ahora caótico refugio sin que los otros opusieran resistencia. Quien los lideraba, el mismo santo que habían encontrado en la playa, habló desde el techo, donde vigilaba y todos en el lugar lo escucharon, maravillados por la cúpula plateada que ahora cubría el lugar y sus alrededores.  
–Hemos dado fin a este penoso espectáculo. Esta barrera es solamente una señal, el que la cruce antes de que termine la purificación se declara en abierto desafío a nuestro ejército.  
Camaleón permaneció alejada.  
–La orden reina, un exiliado con una reliquia, vaya patrañas… ¡Aghhh! ¡Debo irme! –June lanzó furiosa una pequeña roca contra la barrera, que la redujo a ceniza.  
Ikki reconoció esa clase de  desesperación como familiar.  
–No trates de escapar, pasar la barrera no sería un problema, pero es tener un ejército entero contra ti por nada. Resiste unas horas más y no arruines las cosas por tu mal carácter –trató de que su voz sonara tan amigable como le era posible–. Tómalo de quien viene.  
–Entonces no lo hagas más difícil. Ya es bastante malo ver comenzar otra guerra por tonterías –la amazona comenzó a caminar rumbo a la playa para alejarse de los demás santos.  
–La confrontación no es algo nuevo para mí –respondió Ikki de forma altanera, siguiéndola.  
–Eso no la vuelve menos estúpida –volteó a verlo con un gesto irónico.  
Fénix ya no pudo articular una respuesta, era cierto, no tenía manera de justificarlo.  
–¿Alguien espera por ti para querer irte de ese modo, rubia? –preguntó lleno de curiosidad.  
–Quiero creer que mi orden, ultimadamente, vine a cumplir una misión. Más allá de ellos en realidad no me queda mucho… –volteó a verlo–. ¿Y a ti? ¿Quién tiene que soportarte fuera de los refugios? Sé que los santos no tenemos propiamente familias…  
–Yo sí, tengo hermanos, varios de ellos. Dudo que aguarden por mí justo ahora, lo cual es mi culpa –admitió.  
–No deberías ser tan imprudente si alguien se preocupa por ti… –murmuró viéndolo a los ojos.  
–No deberías ser la enfermera de posibles enemigos para tu orden, no es propio de un buen santo.  
–Déjalo, es mi complejo con la gente que sufre –June le respondió con una sonrisa y se sentó en la orilla a ver el mar– y difícilmente alguien me consideraría un buen santo, soy más una desertora.  
–Lamento haber sido grosero antes. No te conozco y en realidad no me importa quién seas. Sé, por las cosas que he visto, que la gente que piensa en los otros es valiosa. Cualquiera puede desear ser fuerte, es algo que desprecio, pocos ven más allá de sí.  Dice un proverbio que puedes abandonar tu propio cuerpo pero nunca abandones tu honor;  apuesto a que eso has hecho –Fénix trató de sonreírle aunque la mueca resultante fue ridícula.  
–Lo tendré en cuenta cuando dejes de retar a tu suerte y pienses en los que te quieren –Camaleón por fin le sonrió con honestidad.  
Pasaron el tiempo en silencio hasta que se ocultó el sol.  
Dispuesto a disfrutar sus últimos momentos de paz antes del caos que le había sido predicho, Ikki se recostó en la arena a ver el cielo y se quedó inmóvil. Hasta que la rubia inclinada sobre él cubrió su visión.  
–¿Estás bien o perdiste el conocimiento de nuevo? ¿Atlas? –mantenía su rostro angustiado.  
–Vayamos con Olimpia o preocupará –respondió, todavía incómodo porque un desconocido mostrara preocupación por él.

  
ooOoOoo

  
Acompañaron a las doncellas hasta el anochecer y terminaron su día en la playa junto a Olimpia.  
La noche tenía algo especial, sobre ellos se extendía una cúpula de estrellas brillantes que se reflejaban en el mar y la luna llena los iluminaba en plenitud.   
El Fénix estaba acostumbrado a ser temido incluso entre sus amigos y a no tener que tratar con nadie ajeno a ellos. Por eso le intrigaba la forma de ser de las mujeres a las que había conocido ese día: ninguna lo veía ya como un peligro, una era demasiado maternal, una demasiado volátil. Tal vez en otra vida habrían podido entenderse, no en esta, no bajo asedio.  
Entre bromas y risas, Olimpia terminó de cepillar su cabello negro y ofreció peinar el de June, a lo que ésta accedió con un gesto de extrañamiento.  
Fue demasiado para Ikki que había montado guardia tratando de ignorar esa convivencia mundana en lo posible. Se envolvió en una manta y fue a su cuarto. Al llegar, se dejó caer sobre la cama y se dispuso a dormir, convencido de que por la mañana no tendría que soportar más de esa mierda.  
–Resistir y reservarse para días más felices... Qué engaño.  
Su condena al fin terminaría, se preguntó qué habría hecho Shun en ese año, dónde estaría Hyoga, qué planes habría ideado Shiryu y si Seiya se habría recuperado. Tampoco pudo evitar pensar en Saori y la pena que debió sufrir por su causa.  
Luego de darle vueltas a lo sucedido en esas horas, por fin cerró los ojos y descansó.

  
ooOoOoo

  
Estaba otra vez inmóvil bajo el agua, de nueva cuenta la vio aproximarse hacia él como una sirena, abriéndose paso en una estela dorada entre los peces y el azul del mar.  
Se acercó a él, lo rodeó despacio, explorando curiosa con sus enormes ojos celestes llenos de ternura.    
Algo fue diferente.  Permanecieron rodeados por el agua, la luz y su largo cabello rubio. Cada vez  más cerca.  
Hasta que sucedió lo impensable. Ahí, flotando entre la iridiscencia, sujetó su rostro hacia ella, cerró los ojos  y le dio un suave beso.

  
_I love your eyes, my dear_   
_Their splendid sparkling fire_   
_When suddenly you raise them so_   
_To cast a swift embracing glance_   
_Like lightning flashing in the sky_   
_Y de pronto, el mundo fue luminoso._   
_But there's a charm that is greater still_   
_When my love's eyes are lowered_   
_When all is fired by passion's kiss_

.

  
  
Ikki saltó de la cama aterrorizado, aquel sueño era peor que todas las pesadillas.   
Simplemente no supo qué hacer.   
Era de mañana y apresurado entró al dormitorio de las mujeres. Ya no estaba. Ni ella, ni la cubierta caja de su armadura.  
Olimpia llegó detrás de él y se le acercó sonriendo.  
–La purificación terminó hace poco, deberás irte y la vida no te traerá a este refugio sino hasta que tu camino esté por terminar  –le dijo con cierta tristeza–. Espera, la rubia te dejó algo –buscó entre su manto hasta encontrar un trozo de papel doblado en forma de grulla, que le entregó–. Es su despedida. ¿Lo viste? no resultó tan difícil ser cordial.  
Fénix lo tomó y abrió ansioso, era difícilmente una despedida, apenas un mensaje escrito en un japonés burdo, con una sola instrucción: cuídate, por ellos.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y se acabó. Ojalá pudieran escuchar la canción.


End file.
